Another Caine
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Horatio's daughter moves in with him and meets the man of her dreams. Love, Drama and a knight in shining armor... Enjoy
1. Introductions

INTRODUCTIONS

It was Monday, the twentieth of August '07. It was getting late and Horatio was getting off the phone with one of the best schools in Miami. He was making final arrangements for enrolments, while continuously looking at his watch.

He jumped out of his chair when he saw that the clock on his desk read eight p.m. He looked back down at his watch and noted that the second's hand didn't move. _How did I not notice that? _he questioned himself. He got another fright when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up eagerly, but his face became disappointed when he saw that it was Calleigh.

The pretty blonde stuck her head in the door, smiling. " You Ok?"

" You just startled me, that's all," he replied chuckling. " Everything ok?" he asked, shrugging on his jacket.

" There's someone at reception for you," she replied.

Horatio grabbed his keys and wallet. Horatio smiled and thanked her and she left. He walked to the reception area looking at the floor as he went. When he reached the reception desk he looked up and scanned for his visitor and spotted her staring out the window. " Morgan!" The girl turned to face Horatio.

" Hey, Dad," she said. She abandoned her bags and walked up to give him a hug. He eagerly accepted it but found it was a brief embrace.

" It's been a while," he said looking at his daughter, smiling.

" Yeah..." She pulled away from him and avoided making eye contact. " We talked just before my summer exams, but the last time I saw you was Spring break." She walked over to her bags.

" Yeah, well..." There was a long silence. Horatio searched for something to say. Luckily Calleigh came up just then. She noticed the tension and thought it would be best to break it.

" Hey... sorry if I'm interrupting something..." she said.

" No, you're not..." Horatio replied.

" Told you it would only take a second," she said to Morgan smiling.

" Calleigh Duquesne, this is Morgan, my daughter," Horatio said.

Calleigh's smile grew. " Ohh, I'm so sorry... I didn't recognise you... Horatio's shown me pictures but you were so young in them... It's nice to meet you!" She extended her arm and Morgan took it.

" It's nice to meet you too... Dad talks about the team a lot."

" Trust me, we're a lot more fun and nice away from the job..." She glanced back from Horatio to Morgan. " So you've probably had a long flight and you two probably want some time to catch up but and we were planning on going across the road when Ryan and Delko are finished their case... They just left to pick up a suspect... It should be about nine or so... You both are more then welcome to come if you like." She smiled.

" Thanks, Cal... We'll keep it in mind... We should probably head home, though..." He turned to Morgan. " Get your bags out of the way."

The three said goodbyes and Morgan and Horatio made their way down to his car. The loaded the bags in and drove to the house in silence.

As Horatio brought in her bags, Morgan stood near the door, taking in her surroundings. The entrance was in the living room, to the side, and the kitchen was connected with no separating walls. There was a hallway to the right, which led down to Horatio's bedroom, a bathroom, a guest bedroom/ storage room and Morgan's bedroom.

She walked to the mantle above the fireplace where Horatio had some framed pictures. She picked one up of him with a little girl around three years old at the beach. She replaced the picture and wiped away a tear that had fallen when she realised Horatio was standing behind her.

" I remember that day," he said, smiling.

" I don't," she lied, turning grabbing some of her bags and walking down to her room.

Horatio followed. When he reached the room, he found her sitting on the bed, staring at her hands. " Are we going to talk?"

" We are talking, Dad..."

" How was your trip?"  
" Great!" she said sarcastically.

" Morgan..."

" What Dad?" she asked turning around. " What do you want to talk about... About how you decided to make leaving the place where I was born that bit harder for me by taking away the only friends I had... or the school where I actually liked my teachers... Or do you want to try to explain to me why you and mom didn't just send me down here when I was a nobody up there, when I had nobody...?" she said, raising her voice. She turned to face Horatio and he could see the tears she was trying to hold back.

" Sweetheart, I know you didn't have the best childhood, but..."

" _Not _the best childhood is an understatement, Dad... The only good memories I have before you left are of you and mom not in the same room... I cried myself to sleep night after night because you were always yelling at each other..." Morgan took a pause. " Most kids want their parents to stay together and all I wanted was for you and mom to just call it quits... I was considered weird for that..."

" Sweetie... I'm sorry..." Horatio moved to the bed and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "...I truly am... I would have given anything to have you come with me..."

Morgan stood up, took a deep breath. Horatio stood too. " Ok..." she whispered. " Dad I don't want to fight with you... The only reason I agreed to leave New York was so I could be a part of your life... So we could spend time together..."

" Maybe we should go to the bar after all... You should meet the people in my life..."

" Do you want me to?" she challenged.

" Of course I do sweetheart..." He walked up to her and brought her into a hug.

" Ok... I just need to freshen up a bit." She walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

They arrived at the bar a little after nine. " You sure you can handle this?" Horatio asked after entering. Morgan looked up smiling. She had a reputation of being clumsy and falling.

Horatio must have spotted the team because, just then, he grabbed her hand and led her to a table full of people.

" Hey guys!" he said.

Morgan instantly recognised Calleigh and smiled. Calleigh smiled back. " Glad you two could make it."

And that was the first time she saw him, sitting in between Calleigh and another woman, whom Morgan thought she recognised. Maybe she did, but she was more interested in HIM. Delicious, dark brown hair, dazzling hazelnut brown eyes, gorgeous skin, and, as she would soon find out, a smile that could possibly cause global warming. There was a dim light on the table, not giving off much light but from what she could see, he was wearing a black, leather jacket over a white t-shirt and he was spinning his glass and coaster around.

" Guys, this is Morgan, my daughter. Morgan this is Eric Delko," he said pointing to the Cuban man, who smiled and said a 'hello'. " Frank Tripp, Natalia Boa Vista, Alexx Woods..."

" We've met before, sweetie... You were very young... you might not remember..."

" Kinda," she replied. _What's his name? What's HIS name? _

" ... and Ryan Wolfe."And that was when he smiled at her. It was a small smile, a sort of childish smile and she loved it. She smiled shyly back at him. " So, who's buying?"

" Up here," Ryan said, jumping up. "What can I get you guys?"

" Just a soda," Horatio said smiling and sitting down on the bench's against the wall.

Ryan looked directly at Morgan, causing her to blush. " Same..." she said. Calleigh moved over a stool so Morgan could sit down next to her.

When Ryan came back, he placed a glass bottle down next to Horatio, Walked over to Morgan and placed her soda down, before sitting down on the bench's arm next to Calleigh.

" So, Morgan..." Calleigh said. " Your Dad said you were travelling this summer... Where did you go?"

Morgan looked over at her father, who was talking to Delko and Tripp. " Ummm, Europe... a friend of mine's parents brought were going to England to visit her sister and asked me if I wanted to go and when we got there her sister packed a car and drove us to Paris and then we spent some time in Italy."

" Wow... eventful summer."

Morgan nodded. " It was really beautiful."

" Where abouts in Italy?"

" We were in Milan for a few nights and then headed down to Rome."

" Your Dad let you go to Europe on your own... lucky girl"

" I know... I was worried he would call the police there and send me home." Calleigh smiled.

They talked for ages. When it was Calleigh's turn to buy the drinks, Morgan went up with her. Horatio followed the girls. " Morgan, honey... I think it's time to go," he said.

Those were the words Morgan had been dreading all night. " Wh- Dad it's not even eleven," she protested. " I thought you wanted me to enjoy Miami... and to celebrate moving."  
" I know sweetheart, but I have meetings in the morning, and I'm exhausted."

Morgan pleaded with her father to let her stay. Calleigh intervened. " Tell you what... Horatio you go home, and I can drive Morgan home when we're ready!"

" You don't have to. "

" It's no problem... Just take a little detour."

Morgan looked at her dad. " Alright," he said. He gave Morgan a hug and left.

When they arrived back at the table, Natalia and Frank had left. Alexx and Ryan were sitting on the couch. Calleigh motioned for Morgan to sit on the couch. _Next to him, _she hesitated before sitting down. Calleigh was talking to Delko and Morgan was leaning in when realised Ryan was leaning up to her.

" So, it must be pretty difficult for you to leave New York and your mom?" he asked.

She turned. Alexx had begun talking to Calleigh and Delko and Ryan was talking to her. She blushed. " Sure, but I love my dad, so... That pretty much evened everything out!" She smiled.

" So, um, what are you studying in college?"

" Coll...ege..." _He thinks I'm in college... _ " I'm still in High school."

" I'm so sorry... I thought you were older!"

Morgan thought quickly to keep the conversation going. " Know any good clubs?" she asked.

" Planning on hitting the town hard tonight?"

" It's my birthday next week... Sweet seventeen!"

" You're seventeen?" he asked, surprised.

" Not yet... Soon though and Dad's been asking me of I'm gonna be doing anything fun."

" What day?"

" Tuesday... The day after the first day of school! Lucky me!"

Their conversation was interrupted. " Hey guys, hate to interrupt but it's getting late and your dad is probably worrying."

" Oh, ok..." Morgan replied, trying to hide disappointment. She stood. " It was nice meeting you all."

" You too," Ryan said. The two girls walked out of the bar and hopped into Calleigh's car.

They were nearly to Morgan's house when Calleigh asked, " You have a good night?"

" Yeah... It was fun."

" Good... You seemed to enjoy yourself toward the end, alright..." Calleigh threw the young girl a knowing smile.

" Good company..."

" And cute..." Morgan looked away, blushing. " He is though... admit it."

" Never said he wasn't."

" Well Ryan's a good guy... and older so don't get your hopes up." She pulled up outside a house.

" Calleigh... I'm sixteen... he's like what, nearly thirty... I wasn't planning on getting any hopes up." She opened the car door and hopped out.

" Alright... Well, I'll see you around."

" Bye."

Morgan quietly entered the house, checked in on Horatio who was sound asleep in his room. She went into hers, got changed and lay on top of the covers with two word keeping her from sleeping. _Ryan Wolfe!! _

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should have Horatio and Yelina or Horatio and Calleigh paired.**


	2. Sweet Seventeen

**her Birthday**

Horatio woke up at seven-thirty a week later. He could smell toast from the kitchen and his stomach forced him up and out to the food. He not only saw a plate full of toast on the middle of the table but Morgan, drinking tea, eating toast and flicking through a magazine.

" Good morning," he said.

" Mornin'!" she said brightly.

" Looking forward to your first day of school?"

" Who doesn't?" she replied.

" I'll give you a lift to school if you want..."

" Thanks, just let me finish this and I'll get dressed." There was a short silence while Horatio grabbed some breakfast. When he sat down, Morgan said, " So... I probably haven't mentioned this yet, but I had a really good time the other night."  
" I'm glad."

She decided to ask the question she had been putting off all week. " So I was thinking... Calleigh and Tripp are from the south... Eric and Natalia are Latino... Where's Ryan from?"

Horatio looked up. " You're interested in my team members?"

_One team member, actually. _" Well?"

" Boston, I think."

She looked at him, hoping he'd say more. But he didn't so Morgan stood up and left the room.

" Hey Morgan..." She popped her head around the corner.

" Yeah, Dad..."

" If you want you can come by the lab after school... I'll give you a tour of the place..."

_RYAN MIGHT BE THERE! _" That would be great, Dad... Thanks."

She ran into her room and quickly to her closet. After half an hour she had finally decided on casual runners, jeans a plain white t-shirt and a stone coloured leather jacket.

When she was finally ready, she grabbed her bag, which she had packed the night before and ran out to the car, Horatio following her.

When they reached the school, Morgan eagerly jumped out. " See you later, Dad..."

" Want me to pick you up from school?" he asked.

" Nope, I'll get the bus... BYE!" she called as she ran into the building.

Morgan's first day flew. Or at least her classes did. She answered every question her teachers asked her. During her first class of the day, Maths, her teacher asked her to go up to the top of the room and talk about herself. _I hate this part... _She stood up and walked to the top of the room. " Do I really have to?" she whispered.

" It's alright... Don't be shy!" he reassured.

" There's not much to say," she said.

" Start with your name."

" Josephine Morgan Caine... Everybody calls me Morgan..."

" Woo... Caine..." a girl near the back said. " As in Horatio Caine?"

Morgan blushed and nodded. She looked at her teacher. He gave her a reassuring look. " I'm from New York... Can I sit down now?" she begged. He smiled and nodded. Then teacher had given them a test.

After, people started giving her looks after that so at lunch she ran to the library and started the homework, thinking about after school, seeing her Dad and, she hoped, Ryan Wolfe.

Morgan hopped off the bus near the lab, changed the song on her iPod to Kimya Dawson and made her way for the lab. Ryan had been on her mind all day. She hadn't let it interfere with her schoolwork but now that school was over, she was going crazy thinking of him.

_His hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips... _PHWACK!! Morgan had crossed the street, forgetting about the step to the sidewalk on the other side and stumbled right onto someone who had just rounded a corner knocking him to the ground. Her hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes down to the figure.

" OHHH..." said a familiar voice. " OWWW!"

Morgan's vision wasn't the best, not without glasses or contacts but she would never forget this face.

" OH MY GOD!" she said as the man tried to stand.

" Oh my head..." he said, holding the wall for support.

" Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you... I didn't see the step."

" Don't worry about it... You're like metal!"

" Thanks..." she said, unsure if that was a compliment.

Ryan stopped for a moment and looked at the girl. " Morgan, right?"

She nodded. " I really did not see you... I had my head phones in... I was thinking about-" She stopped herself before she could humiliate herself anymore.

" Wow... Well whoever he is... he better be worth it!" Morgan looked down. " Joking..."

" Are you mad at me?"

" No... It was an honest mistake... Just be more careful." She nodded her head. " What are you doing around here anyway?" he asked, dusting off his pants.

" I... I'm meeting my Dad at the lab..."

" I'll walk back with you... as protection."

" I can take care of myself..." she defended.

" Not for you..." he said, smiling.

_Oh god..._ They started walking. " Oh... Happy birthday, by the way!"

" My birthday's not till tomorrow," she said. _He remembered..._

" Sorry..." He felt his head and winced. " Oh, that's gonna leave a bruise..."

" I'm really sorry..."

" Don't worry about it..." he interrupted.

They walked in silence to the lab and hopped on the elevator. " So... you're going to get presents..."

" I don't know... my Dad said he would but I really don't mind if he doesn't. Usually he gives me my birthday present and Christmas present together... at Christmas!"

" What would you like... If you could have one thing for your birthday or Christmas, what would it be?"

" My dad put you up to this?"

" Should he have?"

" He's not good with presents."

" I'm just curious..." He put a hand to his heart.

" He gave me a charm bracelet when I was little... It had one charm on it. Morgan. I was wearing to when he took me to the playground one day and I took it off and he thought it would be a good idea to take it off in case it got lost in the sandbox... I left it underneath my teddy bear and next thing I knew they were both gone... I was so upset, but I told him it was because I'd lost teddy... He thinks it's in my treasure box..."

The elevator stopped and the two were greeted by Horatio.

" Sweetheart, I thought you would have been here a while ago. Are you alright?"

" Oh, **she's **great..." Ryan said.

Horatio noticed the red on Ryan's forehead. " Are you alright, Mister. Wolfe?"

" Nothing Alexx can't fix... Bye Morgan..." He walked to the breakroom.

Horatio gave Morgan the tour of the lab then took her home. She went to bed early, hoping that the disastrous events of that day would be forgotten...

When Horatio woke up the next morning, he walked into the kitchen and found Morgan, already dressed and packing her lunch. " Hey, sweetie," he said walking over to her. " Happy birthday!" He gave her a kiss on her head.

" Thanks, Dad..."

" You're going to hate me for this... but I forgot your present at the lab yesterday... It's in my office..."

" Dad, you didn't have to get me anything..."

" You're seventeen years old and you're my daughter, I **wanted** to get you something. You can come by after school to grab it, if you want."

" I will try not to injure anymore of your CSIs..."

" Alright... I'll see you later."

" Bye."

Her day at school wasn't any better. She was still doing good in her classes but hadn't made any friends. She'd tripped over herself so many times, she'd lost count. She was like a bullet leaving the school.

Again she got the bus. This time she made sure there were no steps and kept her head clear of a certain CSI. Everything was going smoothly until she saw a coffee shop and decided to buy a coffee. As she rounded the corner, Ryan Wolfe did the same, phone in one hand, cup of coffee in the other. Again they collided, again Morgan didn't have a scratch on her, again Ryan was in pain.

" AWWW CRAP!" he said. He looked at Morgan. " That was hot!"

" That was an accident... I was gonna buy a coffee and you came out!"

" That was really hot." He looked at his shirt.

She walked into the coffee shop it was quiet. She got served immediately. " Two coffees to go, please." The women handed her two coffees and Morgan turned coming face to face with Ryan causing her to jump. " Don't do that." She handed him one of the coffees. " Here... I'm going to stay away from you now!" She quickly walked out the door and made her way to the lab. _Why is always around the cute ones? _She heard someone calling her name and turned. Ryan was trying to catch up to her.

" Happy Birthday!" he said, smiling. He handed her a cookie.

" You are clearly not safe around me... I ruined your shirt **and ** you have a huge bruise..."

" Heading to the lab?"

Morgan began walking. Ryan followed. " Yeah... Dad **did **buy me a present and he forgot it in his office so I said I'd stop by to pick it up."

" I'll walk with you."

" Not safe!"

Ryan smiled his childish, mischievous smile. " So I like a bit of danger..."

They made their way to the lab. " So how does it feel to be seventeen?"

" No different to being sixteen..."

" Any plans made?"

" No... Dad said he wanted me like go see a movie tonight or have some new school friends around and that I could have tomorrow off or go in late or something."

" Not planning on any of that?"

" There's nothing out... And I don't have very many friends..."

They reached the lab and Horatio was standing outside.

" Mister Wolfe... Sweetheart...!"

" Hey H."

" Good job, today."

" Thanks."

Morgan smiled. She loved seeing her dad at work.

Then Horatio noticed Ryan's shirt. " I thought you said no accidents?" He looked at Morgan. She blushed.

" It's not a big deal... it was partly my fault, I was on the phone." They began walking into the building and onto the elevator.

" So, sweetheart, made any plans for tonight?"

" Nope..."

" No friends you want to hang out with?"

" Nope..."

Then an idea hit Horatio. " You're not working tonight, Mister Wolfe, are you?"

" Don't think so!"

" Any plans made, either?"

" Not that I know of... Want me to cover for you?"

" In a manner of speaking... and only if you wouldn't mind spending the evening with a seventeen year old?"

" DAD!"

" No, I don't mind..."

" Yes you do... I gave you a bruise, I ruined your shirt..."

" I really don't mind," he insisted, smiling.

" And I don't want you to have a bad birthday night..."

" What about school tomorrow?"

" You can take the day off, or you can take half the day!"

It was quiet for a while. Then Ryan turned to her. " I know some good places... If you don't want to celebrate your birthday alone and at home..." She looked up at him. " Just so I know you're not purposely trying to kill me."

The elevator stopped and they got out. " If you don't mind," Morgan said shrugging.

" No... I gotta hurry for a second cause I'm starting to smell like coffee!" He took off for the locker room.

Morgan turned to Horatio. "That was so embarrassing..." Horatio chuckled.

" Go to the breakroom... I'll be there in a second with your present."

She found Calleigh in the break room. " I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life..."

Calleigh smirked. " Why?"

" Daddy just set Ryan and me up..."

Calleigh was trying not to laugh. Horatio walked in. " Happy Birthday!"

He handed her a brown paper bag. There was a bug wrapped present in there. She sat on the floor and ripped open the wrapping. Inside she found three books: " Wuthering Heights", " Jane Eyre" and "The Complete Jane Austen."

" Wow..." Calleigh said before leaving. " Lucky girl. Happy Birthday, Morgan."

" Dad, you didn't have to get me anything..." Horatio threw her a look. " I'm sorry," she said quickly. " I'm sorry... They're great, thank you." She reached up and gave him a hug. Ryan walked in just then.

" I'll leave you two alone." He left.

" Cool..."

" Thanks."

" Ok, so there's this bar... Its called Mac's, it does food and music, I think you'd really like it."

" Ok..."

" Will I pick you up or will I meet you there?"

" I'll get there myself."

" Ok." He wrote the address on a napkin. " So I'll meet you there at about eight?"

" Ok."  
" Bye."

When Morgan got home she switched on her laptop and got onto one of her social sites. She clicked on her blog and wrote " Sweet seventeenth". Then she began typing: _Today is my seventeenth birthday as y'all could probably tell from the title and I just got one of the best presents from my dad... A date with a very, very, very cute guy..._


	3. The Date

**THE 'DATE'**

Morgan arrived at the bar late. Her mother had rang her to wish her a happy birthday. She had sensed from Morgan's hurriedness that she was meeting someone and assumed it was a date. Morgan knew that her mother couldn't keep her nose out of anything and she'd end up asking Horatio.

Morgan's disappointment grew when she walked into the bar and couldn't find him. When she did finally see him at the bar, it grew even more to see another women leaning over him and getting all close to him. She thought she should just leave but their eyes caught. A look of pure shook overtook Ryan's face. _Oh god... _she thought. _I'm gonna kill dad! _She stood there frozen, Ryan looking at her, she looking at Ryan. Finally Ryan managed to get the girl off him and walked over to her. He was followed by the other woman.

" Hey..." he said.

" Hi... Am I early?"

" No... no...You're fine. You look fine..."

Morgan saw the girl getting impatient. She finally got irritated and turned to Ryan. " I'm going to hang out with those guys over there," she nodded to a group at the pool table. "... Call me if you need me." And she left.

Morgan tilted her head. " Girlfriend?"

" She wishes..." Ryan replied. He noticed Morgan blushing and realised why; he had been staring at her. " You look amazing!" he told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She was wearing a dark denim skirt, a light blue halter neck top and knee high heeled boots. She had her hair down and curly. Lucky for her, her dad wasn't home when she left the house.

Ryan was leading her to a table and took the seat next to her. " So your drinks are on me tonight..."

" No, Ryan... You don't have to do that..."

" I want to, Birthday girl."

" Just a light seven up, please." The waitress came over and Ryan ordered two seven up lights. " You can drink, y'know... Don't not have alcohol on my account."

" I'll keep that in mind... Oh, almost forgot..." He reached into his pocket and took out a box. " I got you a little present."

" You didn't have to..."

He held it out to her. " Just open it... You can tell me if you like it or not, I won't be hurt..."

Morgan took the box, took off the ribbon and wrapping and opened it. Inside she found two pieces of jewellery; a necklace with the word _Morgan _encrusted with diamonds and a charm bracelet, exactly like the one she had described to him to day before. " She fingered the bracelet. " It's beautiful." She took out the necklace and bracelet and moved closer to Ryan. " Can you help me?" He took the necklace off her and put it around her neck. He touched her neck slightly and sent shivers up her back.

It didn't go unnoticed. " Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

" Yeah, it's just cold, that's all!"

The waitress came back with there drinks and they slowly sipped them, Morgan playing with her bracelet, Ryan trying not to watch.

" So... you like?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

She looked at him blankly. " No..." she replied. She smiled and he couldn't help but laugh.

" So, Italy for your summer... interesting?" he asked.

" Yeah... um, we went to Capri and Amalfi and Pompeii, it was so cool, the way the bodies were preserved and then we went to Naples... wasn't as cool there. And then Rome. Have you ever been?"

" No... Furthest from Miami I've ever been is Boston. 'Course I was born there."

" My dad mentioned that..."

They sat in awkward silence for a while, sipping on their drinks.

"So how do you like Miami so far?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

She shrugged. "It's cool I guess…I haven't seen much yet."

"If you want, I can show you around if you're ever free."

"Um, yeah… that would be great, Ryan, thanks."

They talked for hours and Ryan almost forgot about the seventeen thing. Morgan was very grown up for her age, especially in Miami. Hell, most of the women he had gated who were his age weren't as sophisticated as Morgan. Those woman talked about themselves, Morgan was the complete opposite. She drove the conversation away from herself, talking about books and music and films and current affairs. Neither noticed the time pass, until the place was closing.

"Oh, God," Morgan panicked. "Dad's gonna freak. I told him I wouldn't be late and-"

"Morgan, this place closes early on Tuesdays… It's only twelve thirty." She took a deep breath and relaxed. "C'mon I'll take you home."

They pulled up half an hour later outside the house. No lights were on. "Thank you." She got out of the car.

"Morgan." She turned around. "Um, ha, ah, I had a lot of fun…"

"Me too."

"So… I'll see you?"

"Yeah… sure."

Ryan smiled. "Ok… bye."

"Night."

And Morgan went to bed, sleeping very peacefully.


	4. The Victim?

Ryan and Morgan started spending more and more time together as the weeks went on. Not a moment went by when they had nothing to talk about. The only time silence enveloped them was when Ryan said or did something to embarrass Morgan. At the beginning, many of their meetings had been orchestrated by Horatio. When Morgan questioned him on it, his reply was simple and fatherly: Ryan is closer her age than anyone else on the team, he trusts him, and only wants Morgan to make friends. Morgan was taken aback by this, unused to Horatio's fatherliness. She agreed to try and become friends with Ryan if Horatio promised to butt out of it. Horatio just laughed and she took that as an agreement.

Ryan noticed his working nights getting less and less. His working hours for the weekends were near non existent. Not that he cared. He enjoyed the time he spent with Morgan as much as she enjoyed her time with him.

The last weekend of Morgan's second month in Miami was no different from the other eight weekends. On Sunday, she met Ryan at 'The Dairy Queen' and after a milkshake, they went for a walk. Ryan took her to a beach,

After they started past the beaches hot spots, Morgan frowned. "Where we going?"

Ryan pointed. "Over there." Morgan followed his finger over to… rocks.

Morgan gulped. "What? Ryan, no. No… I'm gonna die!"

"No you won't… I'll be right behind you." He smiled and Morgan had learned long ago that, when he smiled, all she could do was surrender.

Morgan was so glad she had worn shorts and runners, rather then, jeans and a three quarter length. Her boots made no difference. When they reached the point of no return, her fear resurfaced. She turned quickly but Ryan grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Morgan… you're so gonna regret missing this!"

"I'd really rather neither one of us DIED." Ryan laughed. "Tell me a secret." She slipped on a piece of slippery rock but Ryan caught her by the waist and steadied her.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything!"

"Ok… I'm highly superstitious..." He looked at her. "I'm terrified of heights."

"Really…" Again Ryan slipped, but Ryan steadied her again. "Um, right now might not be the best time to tell you, but, um… I can't swim."

Ryan stared at her. Morgan, embarrassed, but her lip and smiled. "That's an understatement…"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything…"

"If I fall in, will you come in after me?"

"I'll promise you something else… Whenever you fall… no matter who you fall on or where you fall, I will catch you."

Morgan felt her face burn up. For the next ten minutes, they were in silence. Ryan kept his firm hands on Morgan's tiny waist, holding onto her tightly yet so that he wouldn't hurt her. Finally Morgan knew what he meant when he said she'd regret it. His memory that she loved the ocean touched her deeply. In front of her was a tiny beach and after that…nothing. Nothing but water for god knows how far out. The sight caused her to stop breathing for a while.

Ryan laughed and jumped off the grassy ledge. "Knew you'd like it!"

"That's an understatement." She took his hand and jumped down. "It beautiful…"

They sat down. Morgan was oblivious to the fact that she was still holding Ryan's hand. For the half an hour that they lay there, making polite small talk, neither noticed. When Ryan did notice, they spent more time in complete silence. Morgan didn't care: she was really happy to be with Ryan.

When Morgan turned to Ryan, she hadn't realised how close they were. Their skin barely touched. When Morgan jolted and slammed her head into Ryan's.

"We should go."

"Yeah."

He took her hands and pulled her up.

Morgan was thankful the next day when a reason not to see Ryan came up: she had extra maths. After half an hour of trying and failing miserably to understand, the first thing Horatio had warned her against came to light: bad men. Her maths teacher came up behind her, grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her. Caught off guard, it took her a moment to react, but when she did, she was fuming. She kneed him in the groin, grabbed her bag and ran.

She was so angry; she didn't notice the two CSIs in the car park.

Ryan and Delko watched as she ran. They looked at each other. "I'm gonna see if she's ok."

Ryan ran after her and found her under a tree, crying. Her head shot up. Ryan bent down and held her close. She said nothing until her tears subdued and she told him everything. Ryan rubbed her tears away.

He sighed. "The hummer's in the car park… Go over and I'll be there in a minute."

Fuming, Ryan went into the school, while Morgan walked toward the hummer. He reached the classroom and asked Delko out. He told him what happened. "I'm gonna take her back to the lab… I'll get someone to come over here…"

Eric nodded.

On the drive to the lab, there was complete silence. Ryan was too focused on the road and Morgan was focusing on his hands, his knuckles white from the grip on the steering wheel.

"Ryan?" Ryan only turned to her. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yes…"

Morgan nodded. "Can I not be there?" Again Ryan looked at her. "It's just really embarrassing."

Now Morgan could see rage in his eyes. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about… He does."

She just nodded.

When they arrived at the lab, Calleigh and Horatio were at the reception. Morgan followed Calleigh to the breakroom and refused to tell her what was going on. Ryan and Horatio came back. He called Calleigh out. Ryan stayed with Morgan.

"I'm gonna take you home."

"How many people know?"

"Morgan… we think that a teacher has been abducting and raping women… This my be the first time he's attacked a minor."

Morgan's mind swam… She never thought that this could have happened to her…that she might become the victim.


	5. Permission

Morgan opened the door. "Hope it's not too messy."

"Morgan?" Ryan grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" Morgan shook her head. Ryan went to put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off. She hugged herself. "Sorry… I wasn't thinking… It could have been worse."

"It's not that… I just…" She bit her lip before she could go any further.

Ryan stared at her. "What is it? Did I do something?" Morgan shook her head. "What is it?"

Morgan stared at him. Her eyes were tearing up. "I… I…" She bit her lip. "I like you," she announced barely audibly.

Ryan seemed as though he were looking through her. He just stared. "Ryan… say something…" she pleaded.

"Morgan… I have a girlfriend…"Morgan could remember the exact moment she could feel her heart break. She never knew why but at that moment the only nature thing to do seemed to be to laugh. Ryan caught her when she stumbled over her own legs.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything." She wiped tears from her face. Ryan didn't know if it was from laughter or sadness. "Um… will you tell my Dad I've gone to bed?"

Ryan nodded.

When Morgan woke up in the morning she did not want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed all day and mourn over her loss.

She nearly kicked herself when she refused to stay home from school.

"Fine… But you're coming to the lab after school, deal?"

"Dad, do I really have to?"

"Yes…"

Morgan sighed.

Her day went surprisingly well considering. The downside was at the end of the day when she was picked up from her school in a MDPD hummer, by Ryan. She smiled as she made her way over to him. She didn't move as he drove.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Morgan-"

"Look, don't apologize… I know that's what you're gonna do.. so don't. It's not your fault."

"I want us to still be friends…"

Morgan laughed. "I didn't think you were the type to use a line!"

"I do… Please?" And he smiled, and Morgan smiled and laughed and looked at him. "Ok… Friends."

He dropped her off at the Crime Lab before driving off to meet Tripp somewhere.

"Hey Dad," she greeted as she fell down onto one of the seats in his office.

"How was your day?"

"Good." She figured now was the best time to chance her luck. "There's a party on on Friday night… Could I go?"

Horatio looked up. "After what just happened? I don't think so…"

"Please… Dad, I don't a little bad luck to ruin my social life… Please!" she begged.

"I'm out of town this weekend for work…"

"It's not far from our place," she lied.

Horatio sighed. "This is the second time today that you've won an argument and I don't like it." Morgan smiled. "Yes you can go!" She hugged her father as he gave her fifty dollars for a new outfit. _Now time to forget all about Ryan Wolfe!_


	6. The Party

Morgan got off the bus at nine o'clock at Miami Beach on Collins where she only had a five minute walk to the beach house. She was wearing her hair curly and going for a Havana look: a brown, knee-length, dress with brown flip flops, brown eyeshadow and brown accessories, courtesy of Horatio Caine earlier in the week. She was slightly thankful he wouldn't be home when she got there so she could avoid an interrogation.

She was also thankful that she hadn't seen Ryan all week either and that she could avoid being friendly to him. Tonight, she was going to forget all her problems and have fun with some of the people she had made friends with since she arrived.

She was talking to three of her friends: Leah, Sheldon and Nick, when the host of the party, Connor, came up behind her.

"Hey, Morgan," he smiled. "Glad you could come."

"Yeah me too…" His conversation was surprising. Everyone in school was invited and she had never spoken to him.

"Can I talk to you…outside? It's really loud and I'd really like to get to know you." Morgan looked to her friends. They shrugged, so she left.

They walked out and behind the house, onto the deck overlooking the beach. "It's a really beautiful night, huh?"

Morgan eyed him. "Uh, yeah… never saw these in New York… So what do you want to talk about?"

"How about we forget talking?" With that he pushed her against a palm tree and kissed her. He forced his tongue into her mouth and put his hand in her dress roughly, breaking her strap. She pulled away from him, but he slapped her and resumed his assault. Again, using instinct, she kicked him, and crying, she ran.

She felt terrible. She ran as fast as she could down the beach, wondering how she could have let this happen to her twice in one week. She had to admit to herself, though, that she much preferred what her math teacher did to that: That was god awful!.

She fell to the ground and cried. After an hour when her tears had subdued somewhat, she sat up and looked out to sea, watching the sun set. She heard voices and scared, she turned to look. Her heart leapt and all she wanted to do was run.

But it was too late. Ryan saw her. He put away his phone and walked over to her, smiling. She looked away and his smiled fell as he grew nearer.

"Morgan?" he called. She refused to answer. When he reached her he crouched next to her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Can you hold me for a while?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head slowly as he wrapped his arms around her. It was then that he noticed the broken strap, the scratches on her shoulder and the red mark on her face.

Ryan breathed in deeply, furious. "Who did this?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" she whispered.

"Will I take you home?"

"When will my Dad be home…?"

"Tomorrow night…" Ryan didn't want to suggest this, but there was no one else. Calleigh and Eric were gone to the conference too out of choice. She didn't know Natalia well enough to go to her, and Alexx was having family over. "Come on… get up."

"Where…?"

"I know you probably don't want to, but you're gonna stay at my place tonight."

Morgan shook her head. "No…"

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight… Come on."

He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, along with his arm, as he guided her back along the beach. His apartment wasn't far from where they were. It overlooked the sea.

Ryan made her a cup of coffee when they got there. "What happened?"

Morgan watched his face turn to stone as she retold the events of the night to him. She bit her lip in silence, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. He just clenched his jaw. "What were you doing on the beach?"

Ryan looked at her. His eyes widened. "I was meeting someone at a bar on Collin's."

Morgan looked down. "You shouldn't have stood her up. I was just shocked, I would have been fine."

"Yeah… but I've seen you trying to make your way from one place to another when you're not in a state…" he teased, trying to make her smile. It worked. She smiled in spite of herself.

"GOD I barely knew the guy… What made him think he could just do that?"

"Why's you go, if you barely knew him?"

"To clear my head…" Ryan turned red. "And to shop!" she added, pointing to the dress.

"It's a pretty dress." He smiled.

"Do you have ice?"

"Oh my god, yes, sorry." He ran into the kitchen and came back out with an ice pack.

"Don't tell my Dad?" she asked.

"Morgan…"

"Please… I'll tell him if I need to but please."

"Ok…"

Morgan sighed. "Can I have another hug?" Ryan slowly pulled her in. "When I was younger I used to love hugs… I still do, but now I'm a teenager and they're seen as uncool."

"No they're not. But I won't tell anyone." Morgan smiled.

They sat in silence for a few hours, Morgan stretched on the sofa, Ryan on the floor, listening only to music.

Morgan suddenly sat up. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Ryan turned to face her. "Huh?"

"You gave up a date to help me… Why? We've only known each other two months…"

"To be honest… I wasn't really keen on going…"

Morgan frowned. "Why?"

Ryan hesitated. "I hate breaking a woman's heart."

"You were breaking up with her? Why? Don't you like her?"

"No I did… but there's kinda someone else."

"Oh…" Morgan replied not catching on. "Do I know her?"

"Y'know… it's probably best that I don't answer that…" Ryan stood up.

"Why?" Morgan followed

"I don't want to lie to you."

"Tell me!"

"Has anyone told you you are very annoying sometimes?"

Morgan smiled. "It's a talent. Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter."

Morgan grabbed his arm, and tried to spin him around. Morgan closed her eyes as she stumbled back, pulling him with her. When she opened them, he was lying next to her on the floor. She laughed but stopped when she realised that he was staring at her. "Oh…"

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… I know the feeling. When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"You're seventeen…"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"So… I'm ten years older then you…"

"So?"

"Can you stop saying that?" Morgan smiled and, surprising herself, kissed him. Surprisingly, he kissed her back.

She'd kissed boys before but this was different. His lips were warm and soft and gentle. He kissed her slowly. He kissed her cheek before he pulled away. Morgan hadn't realised that they were holding hands. She giggled.

"I wan to be with you, Morgan… I want to be your boyfriend." Morgan smiled. "I'm gonna talk to your dad first."

"Why? It's not like we're gonna be getting married."

"No… But I do plan on kissing his seventeen year old daughter a lot."

"Just kissing me?" she pouted.

"Yes," he deadpanned.

"I was kidding." She played with his hair a while. "You're a really good kisser." Ryan nodded. She laughed. "You can kiss me again, you know."

Ryan smiled. "OK."


	7. The End? Hell No! :

**After a long hard thought I decided to do H/Y in a sequel to this fic where Horatio has a love interest too… However that soon fell apart after five minutes because I needed a way to end this fic so H/Y to end it.**

Ryan took a deep breath, less then a week later. He and Morgan had been 'accidentally' bumping into each other a lot lately.

"Ryan! You're such a chicken."

"Yeah… and you're dad is like a lion."

"No he's not, he's a puddycat!" Ryan smiled and kissed her. He couldn't remember the last time he was so content with just kissing.

So on a Wednesday afternoon, after Morgan had left to finish some homework, Ryan knocked on Horatio's office door. "Got a sec?"

"Yeah… What can I do for you?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "It's, um, Morgan…" Horatio looked up. "It's all good… I think. Well, as far as she and I are concerned… Um, ok, here goes… I like her…" Ryan waited for the explosion but none came. "I really like her." _Why are you digging? _"As in can't stop thinking about her." _Oh yeah, that's great… Just keep digging…_

Horatio smiled. Ryan frowned. "I could tell… I trust my daughter… and I trust you to respect her and take care of her."

"I really do."

"Good, then I have no problem with it as long as she doesn't."

Ryan looked at him. "Do you need a moment?"

Horatio laughed. "Ryan, in case you've forgotten I was the one who asked you to take her out for her birthday."

"Yeah but…"

"I do have some rules."

"Ok…"

"She's home before eleven on weeknights and one on weekends. You run your dates by me first, and, finally…" Ryan winced. _This is gonna be the part where he says he'll rip your head off if you hurt her._ "… no sleepovers until I'm sure you're intentions with her are right."

"Deal!" Ryan stood there for a moment. "You know, my shift is over and I was thinking about going to the beach and…"

"Go." Ryan ran out of the room. Horatio chuckled. The twenty-eight year old definitely knew how to _act _like a teenager.

After two months, Ryan and Morgan's relationship managed to spark more relationships: Tripp met someone knew, Natalia was seeing someone, feelings Calleigh and Eric had for each other became known to everyone but themselves and Horatio and Yelina finally didn't care anymore.

That was why, on Thanksgiving day, Morgan didn't mind spending it with both her boyfriend and father, because her father had someone too.

**That's it… There will be a sequel ASAP so keep an eye out!**


End file.
